


Little writing things

by sitswithcats



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Young Veins
Genre: M/M, Post-Split
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5093555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitswithcats/pseuds/sitswithcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a writing session for the tyvs Ryan realizes he has developed feelings for Jon that are more is more than just friendly. He might have a crush</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little writing things

**Author's Note:**

> it got a bit sadder than intended,,, but still cute at the end

"Ryan, hey hey Ryan, look." Jon had cut holes into his paper and put it up to his face as glasses.

He looks ridiculous, Ryan thinks fondly, even if it's quite adorable.

“Joooonn, I’m being serious, focus we have to finish writing.” Ryan playfully throws his guitar pic across the room and hits Jon’s nose through the paper.

Jon laughs and throws it back, “Ryaaaaaaannn we are working.”

“No, we’ve gotten nothing done. You're just playing around."

“We would have gotten a lot more done if you would just tell me what you want to write, Ryan.”

“I don’t know what I want to write, that’s the problem.” Ryan complains and hits his head down on his desk.

Jon stands and walks over pulling a chair close to Ryan’s so their thighs are touching, “No, you have an idea of what you want, and you have thoughts and lyrics in your little head but you won't write them down for me. Why?”

“Because they’re not there, Jon. There's nothing in 'my little head' to write down."

Jon nudges his shoulder with Ryan's, "there's plenty of idea's you just think they're bad or something, or don't want to tell me for some reason."

"They're not there at all Jon." Ryan snaps at him.

"Hey," Jon says softly, "you don't have to get angry, I'm not Brendon Ryan, I won't shoot you down before you even say anything."

Ryan sighs and leans on Jon, "I don't want to talk about him."

Jon puts an arm around him and lets Ryan put his head in his chest. "Then we won't, but you have to tell me why you won't say any of the ideas you have."

Ryan shakes his head and shuts his eyes. Jon lets him stay under his arm and Ryan breaths Jon in just for the moment.

He's never really noticed how great Jon really is with him. He's patient and doesn't yell when Ryan snaps, he talks quietly and cuddles Ryan when he needs it.

Ryan pulls his head out from Jon's chest, "Thank you." He says and wipes his eyes.

"No problem Ryan, better?"

"A bit, can we save the writing for tomorrow?"

"Of course," Jon flashes him a smile and Ryan's heart skips a beat, "you want to be alone?"

"Yeah, yeah just for a bit."

"Alright but if I come back in an hour and you're just staring straight at the wall I'm getting you out of here."

Ryan smiles weakly at him, "Okay, thank you."

"No problem." Jon kisses Ryans temple before walking out of the room, leaving Ryan alone to his thoughts.

Once he hears the door shut, Ryan puts a hand up to his temple, where Jon kissed and blushes. He's never thought of Jon in that way, okay that's a bald face lie, he has, how can't he Jon Walker is down right sexy there's no way he couldn't have thought about him in that situation. As a romantic partner on the other hand, not much. Ryan's never put much thought passed their platonic cuddles and thinking once or twice about how it would feel sucking Jon's dick (in Ryan's wet dreams, pretty damn good), but after leaving panic! Jon’s been the only one with Ryan lately, the only one to talk to, to cheer him up when he’s sad, which has been increasingly more lately. He’s really sweet too, nice, down right lovely with that adorable, playful personality and just overall a wonderful person.

Ryan daydreams a bit, thinking about Jon, and how their new band is taking off with the new members and parting away from panic!. He thinks about what Jon said, about him not being Brendon, about how he won’t shoot his ideas down before Ryan manages to even get them out at all. Overall, he’s mostly just thinking about Jon in general, how he is as a person, how cuddly he really is pressing himself against Ryan no matter what they’re doing, giving him little kisses on the cheek and temple, playing with his hair, pulling Ryan onto his lap whenever he feels like snuggling.

Ryan blushes just thinking about it, he’s always had a mild crush on Jon, never exactly wanted to admit it to himself, but he’s pushed it back and had various other girlfriends to hide it from himself and others. Now the crush is in the front of Ryan’s mind and blaring itself crushing all other wandering thoughts so Ryan’s only thought is Jon.

“Ryan?” Jon’s voice breaks Ryan out of his trance.

He’s close, really close, their noses are almost touching and Jon’s pulled a chair up so they’re facing each other. Ryan looks away.

“Jon, you’re back.”

“It’s been almost an hour, I told you I’d be back by then.”

“You did.” Ryan says. Its a fact, he did say so.

“You were staring at a wall, are you okay?”

“Yeah, fine.”

“No, you’re looking pink, and a little pale, you sure?” Jon moves closer and presses his palm to Ryan’s forehead.

Ryan’s face flushes more, “I’m fine, Jon.” He tries to look away again but Jon brings his hand down and cups his cheek, forcing him to stay looking into Jon’s eyes. Jon’s really fucking pretty brown eyes, god damn why hadn't Ryan noticed them before.

Jon frowns and moves his head closer to Ryan’s so their noses are touching again, “You sure Ry? You’re flushed now, and feel a little warm.”

Ryan’s eyes flicker to Jon’s lips then back to make eye contact with him, “Stop that.”

“Stop what?”

“That thing.”

“Ryan?”

“That thing with your face and eyes were it looks like you care so much, stop it.”

“I do care.”

“Stop it, stop showing it. And stop the other thing with your face where you’re really cute, I don't like that one either.”

“Ryan? Whats wrong? You’re not making any sense. You want me to stop caring about you?”

“No that came out weird, I want you to stop showing that you care.”

“What?”

“And I want you to stop being attractive.”

“Ryan that's my face”

“I don't like it.”

“I can’t help my face. What do you mean it's attractive.”

“Don’t make me say it again.”

Jon smiles a little, “Ryan Ross, are you saying you find my face attractive?”

“Don’t you start this Jonny.”

“Oh hoh, you already have, George Ryan Ross the third, you think I’m cute.”

“This was never about that.”

“Is that why you’re blushing right now, ohmygod that’s so cute! You were blushing cause I was near you. You’re still blushing cause my hand is on your face.”

“Jon, shut up.”

“No, this is so cute, Ryan! You’re adorable you think I’m attractive and didn’t want to admit it.” Jon basicly gushes.

Ryan’s face is bright red by now and Jon’s hand is still cupping his cheek while their noses are touching and Jon will not shut up about how adorable he finds all this.

“Jon, stop it.”

“Make me, Ryan.”

“Did you seriously just say that to me, are you seriously try-” Jon cuts Ryan off with a soft kiss to his lips.

When they pull away Jon has a shit eating grin on and Ryan’s blushing so hard he looks like he just ran a marathon.

“I tried to get you to do it first but-”

“What does that mean Jon?”

“Huh? What does it mean? I kissed you Ryan, thought it was obvious what it meant. I think you’re face it cute too”

“Oh… but now what does it mean? After that?”

“Well, I find the rest of you cute, and your personality too, what I’m saying is I like you.”

“Oh… I like you too.”

“Yeah, now that that’s cleared up I-”

“I couldn’t write anything because I’m scared. I’m scared you’re going to be another Brendon and shoot down my ideas and call them shitty and this is going to end in another bad way where I don't talk to you forever. Jon you’re all I have left, I don’t have Brendon or Spencer, I don’t have anyone but you and I’m scared Jon. I’m scared I’ll leave you too.”

“Ryan… I wouldn’t do that to you. I left with you because I like your ideas and I like your lyrics and I like you. I’m not going anywhere, and you won’t leave me either. I’m not Brendon, and I’m not Spencer either. I’m Jon and I’m right in front of you, not going anywhere.” Jon wipes a few stray tears that fell from Ryan’s eyes and pulls him off the chair he’s on and onto his lap.

Ryan buries his head into Jon’s chest, “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“Not hating me for one thing, leaving them with me is another. Being patient and lovely and just perfect whenever I act like a trainwreck.”

“That’s not a problem at all, and you don’t-”

“I do. but it’s okay, as long as you don’t leave me.”

“I’m always going to be with you, Ryan. You don’t have to worry.” Jon kisses the top of his head.

Ryan takes his head out of his chest and gives Jon a soft kiss on his lips, “Thank you Jon.” He whispers to him, before kissing him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment please!! I'm gonna try to keep up with fics and prompts i get.   
> send me prompts to my tumblr sits-with-cats.tumblr.com (no song fics please)


End file.
